1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to recording devices such as facsimile machines, printers, and the like.
2. Related Art
Some recording devices, such as facsimile machines, printers, and the like, include inverting transport paths that invert recording paper, which is an example of a medium; and by inverting recording paper that has been recorded onto, a second surface (a rear surface) of the recording paper can be recorded onto in addition to a first surface (a front surface). Meanwhile, in the recording device disclosed in JP-A-2012-240813, an inverting roller that forms an inverting path for inverting recording paper is provided in a curved inverting unit that is removable from the main body of the recording device, and the configuration is such that removing the curved inverting unit exposes a paper transport path within the device.
Incidentally, a detection unit that detects the passage of a leading end or a following end of the paper has thus far been provided in an appropriate location in the paper transport path for the purpose of controlling the transport of the recording paper. There are cases where it is necessary to detect the passage of the paper through the curved inverting unit in the recording device disclosed in the aforementioned JP-A-2012-240813.
Electrical signals are exchanged between a control unit in the main body of the recording device and the detection unit, and thus in the case where the detection unit is provided in the curved inverting unit, it is necessary to provide electrical contacts between the removable curved inverting unit and the main body of the device. However, the contacts will degrade as the curved inverting unit is repeatedly attached and removed, leading to a risk that the electrical signals will no longer be able to be exchanged correctly between the control unit in the main body of the recording device and the detection unit.
Meanwhile, in the case where the detection unit is provided above the curved inverting unit, it is preferable to also provide a cover over the detection unit in order to protect the detection unit; however, providing such a cover makes it necessary to also provide a region for receiving the cover in a region above where the curved inverting unit is mounted in the main body of the device. However, some recording devices are configured as so-called complex machines in which a scanner is provided in an upper part of the main body of the device that has a recording mechanism, and in such a case, the aforementioned region for receiving the cover will interfere with the region where the scanner is installed, leading to an increase in the size of the device.